


front-row seats are overrated

by fight_flight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Sad, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fight_flight/pseuds/fight_flight
Summary: Set after 'The Western Air Temple's' (3x12). When Zuko asks to join Team Avatar the whole gang is unsure. A trip to the past reveals what they need to decide.





	front-row seats are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> A few changes to Canon: Suki managed to escape as they were transferring her to jail so she's in this, the way Zuko gets into the war meeting that gets him in trouble is changed for convenience (and even then not by much). Also I'm not sure if the gang already know this stuff in canon (or if they ever find out) but imma do it anyway.
> 
> Also I wrote this when I was half-asleep on my phone so I'm sorry for not editing yet!

Aang watches Zuko leave dejectedly. He's conflicted about the whole situation. He needs someone to teach him firebending and something in him is saying that Zuko is good… but it feels like too much has happened. And even if he agreed, the others would not. Though he can see Toph eyeing the retreating figure a little sadly.

Once Zuko is completely out of distance he listens as Katara tells him he made the right choice and as Toph finally voices her opinion. They're both coming from places he understands but everything is already mixed up in his head and this does nothing to help. They sit down and only Sokka and Suki make an effort to talk.

It darkens without much difference to the situation and Aang falls asleep thinking about the Blue Demon and why Zuko may have picked that identity as the one to disguise himself in.

Aang wakes to a pained Toph and an angry Katara spouting off that Zuko only means to hurt them. He can hear Toph trying to get Katara to hear that it was only an _accident_ but Toph herself seems mad enough about what happened not to push it. Aang thinks of his first attempt at firebending and though he worries for Toph, he can't help but sympathise with Zuko.

Katara stops partway through her ranting when she spots something clutched in Toph's hand. "What is that?"

"Katara, I'm blind."

"Um. In your hand… I mean…"

Toph almost seems surprised herself when she catches on. She lifts up a piece of red metal that Aang recognises with a start. It's the headpiece that Roku was given by Sozin all those years ago. Aang can remember Roku leaving it behind in his vision and wonders how Zuko came by it.

Toph touches it with her fingers but can't seem to identify it. "I don't know. I grabbed it when Zuko burnt me. I guess I just brought it without thinking."

"It's some sort of firenation headpiece." Katara murmurs, taking it from her to examine. She seems curious despite herself.

"Why am I not surprised Zuko of all people is carrying around a dramatic hair accessory," Sokka interjected with a snort. He takes it from Katara, fiddles for a second before chucking it into Suki's hands carelessly.

She's a little more careful with it, more familiar with tradition. "It's old. Very old. It was just lying around?"

Toph frowned. "Yeah, I guess. It was like… one minute I was using my hands to move and then next… it was in one of them. And I didn't think about letting it go either."

Aang hummed. "Suki, pass it to me."

As soon as it was in his hands the artifact seemed to glow a cool red, a strong vibration sounding throughout Aang's body. He gripped it tight, closed his eyes and--

Where were they?

Aang took in the richness of the hallway they were standing in. Tapestries, red carpets as dark as blood, heavy oak floors along stone walls. He recognised it just as he noticed his friends spread along the hall in the same positions they had been moments before.

Sokka was the first to swing around and peer everywhere. "This is the firelords palace. How the hell-"

Katara slammed a hand over his mouth. "Keep your voice down."

Suki was already peeking into a room and nodded to it when Katara had finished. "This room looks clear. Let's get out of the open."

They did, Aang quietly explaining their situation to Toph whose feet had somehow healed during their transportation.

When the door closed behind them they seemed to be in a large bedroom with a fourposter bed in the middle. None of it seemed particularly interesting and Aang couldn't say he was surprised at the lack of personality in the room after his last visit to the palace just days ago.

"I don't understand how we got here," Suki whispered as the door shut behind them. "Not only does it not make any sense but it's _impossible_."

"I'll tell you how," Katara returned, crossing her arms. "Zuko must have done something to that artifact to have it take us here."

"What and Toph just happened to take it? Come on Katara that doesn't make any sense." Sokka frowned. "Besides if this were a trap don't you think there would have been people waiting for us?"

Katara opened her mouth to respond but Toph grabbed her arm and pushed them all into a large closet across the room. Voices made it apparent why seconds later and then the door was being opened and they all froze in hiding, still confused by the situation.

"But Uncle-"

"Zuko, I don't even know why you want to come to these meetings? They are very dull."

Aang's eyes locked with Katara's and they seemed to share a shocked thought. Iroh and Zuko were here? It was made stranger when Zuko huffed a second later like a moody child.

"I want to know what's going on. I'm the prince don't I deserve to be a part of these things?"

The room was quiet for a moment. "You must not say a word. I mean it. Not one word. No matter what you hear."

"Yes, Uncle. I promise. Thank you."

Iroh sighed. "Alright well get something appropriate on."

In the closet the group exchanged panicked looks before hiding packed together behind what seemed to be the more casual clothes. They held their breaths collectively as the door was opened and the face of a young, scar-fee Zuko appeared and grabbed some clothes without much thought. Moments later the door to the chamber was closing and it sounded as though the two had left.

"Nobody is out there," Toph told them before heading out of the closet.

"He looked-" Katara started with a shaky voice.

"I know," Aang replied, his mind running a million miles.

"Well I don't," Toph snapped.

"So young," Suki told her. No scar or anything. This must have been before.

"Aang…" Sokka started in awe. "You can also bend time…"

"Don't be an idiot," Katara said. "It was probably the artifact. Or some kind of trick."

"Then perhaps we should listen in on this meeting?" Suki suggested.

They spoke of a plan for a while before deciding that a couple of them could probably sneak around as guards or something though Aang and Toph may be too short for that. They managed to find some uniforms and Aang and Toph found a couple servants clothes in their size to slip into.

It wasn't hard to find the meeting room after this, early enough that it was mostly servants setting up. Aang and Toph pretended to do so until they found a nice hiding place behind some conveniently placed cabinets.

When the meeting seemed to be starting, Aang was relieved to see the other three come in with the rest of the guards. People began to be seated and Aang felt another shock as he watched Zuko enter with Iroh, his eyes surprisingly curious and alive.

The meeting is hard to listen to for Aang and the planning makes him restless. He's hoping for an end soon when someone speaks up about the Earth Kingdom's defences. "...So I am recommending the forty-first division."

"But the forty-first is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" Another asked.

The reply shouldn't have shocked Aang but it did. "I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"

A new voice joins, angry and upset. It fills Aang with a sad dread. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"

Aang suddenly understands why Zuko's voice sounds so different. It's young and idealistic. It reminds him of himself. Even now the words sound like something Aang would have said himself. It makes what follows worse.

There is quiet for a moment, a shocked silence before the fire that seperated the throne and the meeting roars loudly and with a scathing heat. "You dare disrespect our general?"

Zuko's response is quiet. "I-I'm sorry, Father… but-"

"There is only one way this disrespect can be dealt with. An Agni Kai."

The room was quiet and Aang risked a look out at the situation. Zuko was standing, looking at the general and Aang could see him sizing up his opponent. "I am not afraid." He still seemed angry at the plan and his eyes spoke levels of determination.

Soon the meeting was over and the situation was transitioning into members leaving and servers heading out to announce the Agni Kai to those who mattered. Zuko was taken from the room by his uncle and when the hall cleared out even of the firelord, Aang and Toph made their way to a storage room that they'd planned to meet the others in.

It was a little smaller than the closet they had been hiding in earlier but not by much. Every space in the palace seemed large. The group huddled together despite this.

"I guess this is how Zuko got his scar, huh?" Toph asked.

They looked around at each other unsure. "I don't… actually know," Katara told her. "None of us really have a good idea on Zuko's history."

"So it's pretty safe to say we're back in time," Suki said. "Does that mean we're supposed to change it?"

Aang shook his head. "I don't think so… it goes against what I've been taught. And even if we changed things here, would it matter to the present?"

"Ugh this is giving me a headache," Sokka complained. "Should we go watch this Aney Rhye then?"

"Agni Kai," Katara corrected. "And yes. I think it's important."

"Well we might want to get going soon then," Toph said. "It's close to starting apparently. I can hear people heading towards the location. Some big stadium room or something."

They don't hide beyond their disguises now as a large group of Fire nation nobles, servants, and guard descend out of the palace, through the city and into a large atrium of sorts. It's still inside and lit dramatically. They manage to get seats where they can see what is going on, but Aang isn't really sure he wants to see this.

He can see Zuko preparing for the fight. Though they aren't close, Aang can just see his expression, the determination that quickly turns to shock as he turned around to face his opponent.

The group too is surprised to see the firelord approaching his own son. Aang stands up, all of a sudden regretting his words that they shouldn't change anything.

Katara grabs him though and pulls him back down. "You can't," she says. She too looks upset and Aang forces himself to sit down. "Remember. This has already happened.

It's awful to watch. Zuko's shock turns to fear and then to pleading and his young voice echos throughout the room. Nothing he says seems to matter. Asking for forgiveness goes unnoticed and Zuko's explanations of wanting the best for their nation matter not as Ozai heads closer.

"You will fight for your honour."

Zuko is on the ground begging and the room is silent save for his words. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko."

Even from such a distance Aang can see Zuko's tears before he lowers his head. "I won't fight you."

"You _will_ learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher…"

Aang looks to the audience, searching. He finally finds Iroh, turned away in pain. Recognisable by his side is Azula who he can make out smiling. Aang feels sick.

"No!" Zuko's cry draws back Aang's attention.

The group watches. It's one of the hardest things Aang has done and though he wishes to turn away like Iroh, he watches as Ozai bends fire to his will, fist punching out and the heat grabbing at Zuko's anguished face as he screams.

The quiet that follows is painful. People sit in shock. Aang can just make out the generals pleased face as Iroh rushes onto the platform and over to his nephew.

"By refusing to fight," Ozai boomed into the crowd, "Zuko has shown a weakness that cannot be tolerated. As such he is banished." He pauses before adding, almost amused. "He may return with his honour restored only if he finds and captures the Avatar."

To Aang's surprise this causes some quiet laughter in the audience as though the words were some terrible joke. Aang realised that there was probably some truth in this. He hadn't been seen in a hundred years and it probably didn't seem likely that he would be discovered any time soon.

When the crowd began to clear, Katara had to grab him to move and Aang looked over to the grim faces of his friends as they left the scene.

They didn't head back to the palace, instead walking until they were a good distance from the palace district.

Once they were discreetly hidden in a large garden where trees blocked out the image of the palace, the group seemed to collectively collapse to the ground.

Aang watched as Toph pressed her face into the dirt. "I'm not sure if I've ever heard anything so awful as that."

The others all seemed to agree. Aang dug the artifact that had taken them all there in the first place out of his pocket. "I'm not sure why it took us here, but I think it's about time we get back."

Though nobody had any rejections of the plan, Aang wasn't entirely sure how they were going to get back. He hadn't done anything special for them to appear there and as much as they tried to repeat the circumstances that got them there, nothing seemed to work.

They were in the process of giving up completely, Aang lamenting in his head that he couldn't go back and _actually _give Zuko a proper chance now that he had all the information, when the artifact again began glowing in his hand and he found himself standing back at their campsite, the sun setting again and all their things just how they left them.

Katara's head snapped up to look at him. "How did you do that?"

Aang shrugged. I'm not sure. I was just holding it when-"

Sokka grabbed it from him. "Well, I think that's enough of you holding it. As much as I'd like to go back and meet some prehistoric animals, I'm thinking that can wait until I'm like, hmm, let's say eighty?"

"Gotta admit I'm with Sokka on this one," Toph said, resting back against a rock. "Though it did have it's uses," she mumbled, looking again at her unmarred feet. The lack of burns seemed to be a relief.

"What should we do?" Suki asked quietly. "I know that things with Zuko are complicated and maybe we still can't trust him… but…"

"I want to give him a chance." Aang sighed at the sky as it began its shift from reds and purples into the deep and dark blue of night. "Now more than ever."

His words weren't met with protest and though Katara seemed only more conflicted than ever, she agreed to have him on board.

The only problem now was finding him.


End file.
